Council of Creators Episode 25
Lasers rifles may break my bones but anything else can't hurt me is the twenty-fifth episode of Council of Creators and was written by SuperNerd295. Plot "All's well that ends well." Cdr said, controlling his character out of the boss room. Suddenly, Scoobs walked in. "Hello Cdr. Don't tell me your playing that game again." Scoobs looked at the screen of the TV. Cdr was playing Megaman. "Well, can't stop me from playing this game 31 times in a row. Neither could a conveniently timed Kaiju attack." Cdr said smugly. He looked at the alarms and then at the security cameras expecting something to show up. Nothing happened. "You really want to fight a kaiju, don't you?" Scoobs asked playfully, smiling at the slouched body of Cdr. "I'm bored!" he announced, slouching even further and throwing the controller on the ground. "Nerd's gonna kill you if the controllers broken." Scoobs reminded Cdr, who had been groaning out of pure boredom. Koopa walked out of his room and held up his laptop. "Hey guys, new sprite!" he exclaimed. Scoobs and Cdr ran up to the laptop with pure joy and content on their faces. They examined the fine pixel work, the lighting, the colors, and the impressive details. "It's so beautiful..." they whispered in unison. "I knew you guys would like it!" Koopa said, smirking as something loud was happening upstairs. "The hell?" Scoobs said. Cdr looked up at it as many nasty thoughts ran through his mind. Koopa just sighed and said "Someone probably fell out of their bed." Suddenly, more thumping followed the last one. "I'm going upstairs." Cdr said, running up the steps. "I wonder what's going on in that head of his." Scoobs said. "I don't think we want to know." Koopa said, going back to his downstairs room. Cdr climbed the stairs and began looking around frantically. He traced the thumping to Nerds room. He opened the door slightly and looked in. Nothing. He opened the door fully and no one was in the room. Nerd walked out behind the door with one of his guns in hand and held it up to Cdr. "I heard someone threw the controller?" Nerd said smiling. "Where the hell did you get that? Weapons dealing in the city is illegal." Cdr said, looking at Nerd with a serious face. "It's my own custom craft I've had since I joined..." Nerd said, letting the top of his body rag doll. Cdr looked around his room. "How the hell do you keep your stuff like this?" Nerd started laughing lightly. "I guess it's just how I roll." The walls where covered with posters of various games and movies, the floor littered with dirty clothes, and his bed messy. His TV was still on and playing the old Ghostbusters. Cdr just looked back at Nerd who had sent the gun back to it's station. "So what was all that banging noise?" Nerd smiled. "Watch this." Nerd opened the top tab of his wardrobe and pressed a button in it. Suddenly, a large banging noise was caused. "Now it's open." he smirked. The two where going downstairs, SuperNerd grinning like a greedy child and Cdr half asleep. "Hey Nerd, you behind the banging?" Scoobs said. "It was driving me crazy." Koopa said, his voice muffled by his door. "No, not me. Something else." Nerd said. "Follow me." He led the three to the old basement which was very well cleaned. lights where functioning, new paint had been applied, it just looked nice. Going down several flights of stairs, Nerd led them to a strange place. Test tubes and chemistry sets where littered across the room. Beakers with smoke coming out of them and file cabinet's that said "BIO-HAZARD, HANDLE WITH CARE" where thrown among everything. Koopa looked around in awe as Cdr and Scoobs looked skeptically around the place. "It looks like a meth lab." Cdr said examining a nearby table. "How would you know what that even looks like?" Scoobs said turning around as he played with a little toy on a desk. Nerd walked up to the main desk and sat down. He turned on his computer which extended into 12 screens. He looked at all the footage. He dragged his microphone up to his mouth and said "So how is it?". Suddenly, BRK appeared on the center camera. He was holding a strange rifle. "It's great! I just blew the heads off of several dummies." "What's he doing in there?" Cdr said. "BRK? Hi?" Scoobs said looking at the screen. "He's testing out a new rifle for me." Nerd said. "If you want to talk to him, go ahead." Nerd pressed a button and the door opened into the testing room. "If you'll excuse me, I'll be watching Ponyo for the 82nd time. Later." Nerd walked out of the lab. Everyone turned around to talk to BRK. He smiled and said "Give him two seconds." and two seconds later, Nerd came back down and said "I swear to god if you touch anything your not supposed too, you'll be in place of the testing dummies tomorrow." At that, Nerd walked back up the stairs and into his room. The other creators looked around. "So, what can we touch?" Koopa asked, trying to understand what he can and can not do. "Well..." BRK started. Cdr was looking at Nerds computer and found a few rooms the four where not told about. "Guys, you should come see this." Cdr pointed to the 4 top screens. The first screen was taping a large pool of water. A large shadow was swimming inside, but nothing in detail was visible. The second screen was censored, but weird groaning noises could be heard from inside. On occasion, a loud scream, sharp enough to make ears bleed would emit from the speakers when focused on. The third screen was even weirder. It was empty and nothing was visible in it. At least that's what the Creators thought. Something dropped from the ceiling and began to fade into the ground. It extended spines from it's back as it appeared again on the ceiling and tried to break the camera, only for the spike to snap in half as it regenerated. The fourth screen was different. A small green crystal floated in the middle of it. The crystal emitted a faint light that barely lit up the dark room it was in. Cdr looked at everyone. "Who wants to see whats in those rooms?" At first, everyone but Koopa raised their hands. "C'mon dude, you can investigate the pool or something." Cdr said trying to get him to do it. "Fine, but if we get caught I'm telling Nerd this was your idea." They entered the room BRK was in and looked around. BRK pointed to a door he was told not to enter. The door had a padlock on it. "I've go this." Scoobs said, walking up to it. He input the numbers "2950" and the door opened. Four other doors awaited them. "Easy." he said, walking down to the room with the green gem. "I'll take the porcupine thing." BRK said taking the third door. "I get the thing Nerd didn't want us seeing." Cdr said, taking the room that's door was boarded up with metal bars. He ripped them off and walked through. "I get the water..." Koopa said. all of them walked into their door. Behind it was a hallway with a monitor and a door leading into the room. Each hallway except the censored one had a window seeing into the room. In the pool, the creature kept swimming as if nothing had even happened. In the censored room, Something hit itself against the wall when Cdr walked in. Brk's room as a lot scarier, as the monster dropped down and stared him in the eye. It smiled sadistically and went back to the ceiling. Scoobs room had nothing special about it, just the crystal. Out of all the rooms, only Scoobs door would open. He walked in and looked ad the crystal. He circled around it for a minute, before tapping it. A pulse of energy spat out as the crystal vanished from the room. "Shit." Scoobs said, knowing that he had screwed something up. All four creators walked out of their rooms and shared their stories. When Scoobs said his creature vanished, the rest of the creators started plotting a plan to get the crystal back. As they sat in the training room with all the doors open, the lights went out. "Weird." BRK said, looking around. Nerd stormed don the staircase and screamed "WHO THE HELL LET THAT CRYSTAL OUT?!?" Scoob gulped and said "That would be me." Nerd stared at him and said "Do you even know what you have just unleashed???" Scooby, who was being looked at from basically every angle said "Probably something dangerous that's capable of destroying this planet?" "Bingo." Nerd said. "Wake everyone up, we're going to fight." Cdr began smiling and clapping his hands as he bounced up and down. "This isn't a joke. Millions of people could die." Cdr stopped, looked down, thought as long and hard as you can in 10 seconds, looked back at Nerd and said "What if there was a shitty plot convenience device that could prevent this from happening?" Every one looked at him. "Eat a brick." Nerd said walking out of the room. The group was assembled in the city, ready to attack. Nothing was there so Nerd decided to buy hot dogs for the group. While sitting there chatting on a park bench, Koopa came over the com's and told them a large green ring had been spotted in London. "In London? Are you kidding me?" Cdr said, not wanting to travel that far. "Hell yeah London!" Scoobs said, Jumping up and running in the direction of the city. "Grab Koopa and meet me at the nearby airport." Nerd said, taking out his phone and getting tickets. Roughly an hour later, Nerd was inside of the airport fighting with the receptionist. "This is gonna get good." Cdr said taking out his phone, turning on Facebook and clicking live stream. "I'm sorry sir, but all flights to London and a majority of England have been turned down. The military is dealing with a kaiju threa..." the Receptionist was cut off by Nerd who started screaming angrily. "DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHO I AM???" "A salty customer who can't wait a few weeks to go to London?" The Receptionist replied. "I swear to god." Nerd said, walking away with his hands on his face. Suddenly, something popped into his head. He decided that trying to hold up an airport wasn't the best idea so he went back to the receptionist and pulled a lot of money out of his pocket. "Here, 500 USD." Nerd said, trying to get her to go through with it. "Sir, I will not accept your bribe." Nerd fell on his face and started hitting the floor. "I wanna die I wanna die I wanna die...." Nerd repeated. The receptionist ended up calling Security which pulled Nerd out by his legs, meaning his face was dragged against the ground. Cdr had this all on film and the live stream quickly gained several thousand viewers. "This is gold..." he said, amazed at his new internet fame. "It's also ethically wrong." Scoobs said. "Who the hell cares?" MosuFan2004 said, trying to get the others to support it. "I kinda do..." Wolfzilla added, but everyone just looked at her. "It is pretty funny though." She admitted. "So, everyone!" Koopa said, inviting the creators into the garage. "Any questions before I show you the new way for us to get around?" "Since when did we have a garage?" Cdr said. "Excellent questio..." "Who flies the totally not obvious plane that's draped by our old table cloth with stains on it?" Scoobs interjected. "One second I'll get to tha..." "How fast does it go?" BRK asked. "Couldn't I just fly there?" Mosu said. "Why do we need a plane?" Wolfzilla said."SHUT UP!!!" Koopa said, screaming at the top of his lungs. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it..." "It's okay, let's just get to London." Nerd said, still frustrated that he was kicked out of and banned from an airport. "I agree with Nerd, let's get this show on the road and save my country!" Scoobs said. Everyone looked at him. "I have a British accent you know." By the time the Creators got there, the city was a mess. Tanks and planes lie burning everywhere, bodies, scattered around like play things, with broken buildings and huge fires covering the scene. In side of some piles of rubble limbs stuck out, and other household items where covered in blood. In the middle stood the large green creature. Floating there, it kept going forward. "Ring of Light." Nerd said. "Sentient creature made of plasma with extremely fast reactions but little intelligence. What ever it touches melts instantly. Upon being threatened, it will turn red and set off a horribly powerful explosion capable of leveling the city of Moscow." Nerd sighed. He handed a gun to all the creators. It was the same gun used by BRK. "Everyone can aim, right?" He took the last one. "What about me?" Asked Koopa, the only one sans a gun. "These are laser guns designed to destroy all types of life. I know this sounds bad, but if no one can aim then your gonna die. How long can you hold energy in?" Koopa sighed. He looked at the ground, took a deep breath, and a lump formed in his throat. " At least 2 minutes." Nerd nodded. " Move out!" He yelled. At his command, everyone was to fire at Koopa's orb. At the first fire of a laser, Ring of Light unleashed it's drones to deal with the council. After shooting the lasers, the creators would attack and fend off the drones. Once everyone finished, Koopa charged the beam. Ring of Light vanished and appeared in front of him. The creators stepped back. "NOW!!!! KOOPA!!!!" Cdr screamed, afraid he might die. As the ring turned red, Koopa launched the final blow, causing the Monster to turn green, and then crumble. Koopa sighed. He fell to the ground. "You did good." Cdr said, helping Scoobs pick him up. Before falling unconscious, Koopa smiled. The creators boarded the plane and flew back to HQ. Letar that day, Nerd took the other kaiju out of the rooms and got rid of them all, throwing them into another universe, causing all but one to die. However, without and way to live, seeing as the universe was just starting, the creature died in the Big Bang. Nerd gulped, disappointed his hard work went to nothing, but smiled, not a happy smile, but a sadistic one. Cast * All members of the Council of creators. * Ring of Light * 3 other monsters Trivia * The monsters showcased in the episode where supposed to tease Eques Mechanica. And as such, Ring of light was supposed to be part of it. After realizing it resembles old Universe kaiju, Nerd scrapped it and removed it from the series. However, the other monsters are in fact from the series, having the aquatic monster being Rajanu. Category:Council of Creators Episodes Category:Fanfiction Category:SuperNerd295's Stories Category:Council of Creators Season 1